


That one time

by Vr1



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vr1/pseuds/Vr1
Summary: Pam reflects on the one time she cheated on Roy





	That one time

Roy was leading Pam through the crowd pulling her by the arm as they walked on board the Lake Wallenpaupek Princess, the boat Michael Scott had rented for the booze cruise.. They walked past Oscar and Phylis who waved at her and then continued back to their conversation with Creed, who looked up at her with a Chesire cat smile and held his beer bottle up to Pam in a toasting manner. Roy yanked Pam along and said "No way we're sitting with those clowns". He soon saw Jim and Katy sitting in a booth, and he and Pam joined them. Michael had just tried to make a speech but was soon distracted, and began dancing in front of the band urging everyone to join him. As Roy,Pam,Katy and Jim were talking, the topic soon turned to which high school they'd all gone to. Katy mentioned she'd been a cheerleader and asked Pam if she'd been one also. Pam grinned and replied that she hadn't, to which Roy yelled out "That's because she was too much of a nerd!". Pam hated it when Roy was loud and obnoxious like this. He'd been drinking with Captain Jack from a beerbong for an hour before they boarded, and Pam knew that when he drank like this he became a loudmouth and a bully. When Katy asked Pam if she'd been a cheerleader it had brought back memories of that one time when she'd cheated on Roy. Other than Roy, she had only been with one other man, and Katy's question brought back memories of that one time. She hadn't been a cheerleader but had in fact been a majorette for the University of Scranton marching band while Roy had played football. She'd really enjoyed being a majorette and had loved the purple and white spandex uniforms with the white cowboy boots. It was her sophomore year at the University of Scranton, and while she and Roy were dating, they were actually spending more time fighting than actually dating. Their biggest fight came during one the the football games. During halftime Roy and a few of his football friends had snuck out of the locker room and met Pam and were doing shots of grain alcohol in the parking lot. Pam wasn't a big drinker and resented the fact that Roy was forcing her to do shots with him and his buddies. They'd had a big fight the night before, and Roy had called her fat, and told her she was a terrible kisser. After several shots Pam told Roy that she had to leave to go perform at the halftime show . Roy tried to make her drink one last shot, and when she refused Roy became angry and once again called her fat. Pam angrily stormed off as Roy laughed loudly with his friends. When Pam walked over to the game she realized the halftime show had begun. Not knowing what to do she figured she might as well go back and wait on the team bus. She was fumng as she walked to the bus and the fact that she had forgotten to bring her glass's made her even madder. She'd taken them off while doing the shots, but knew she couldn't go back and get them while Roy was still there. As she entered the bus and began walking towards the back she noticed a man sitting in the back seat of the bus looking thru a backpack. Startled, Pam stopped and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you". The man looked up with an equally startled look and said "It's ok, I'm the bus driver". Pam then walked to the back of the bus and sat on the seat on the other side of the aisle from the busdriver. Without her glass's she couldn't see very clearly, but the busdriver appeared to be about fifty years old, had longish hair and was wearing aviator sunglasses. The alcohol was starting to kick in as Pam looked at him for a moment and then said "why are men such jerks?" The busdriver laughed and said "What's your name?' Pam told him her name and then launched into a tirade about how much she hated guys, especially immature guys. The busdriver just smiled and let her vent. "It's okay Pammy, let it all out!" said the busdriver as Pam laughed. No one calls me Pammy she thought as she kept chatting with him. Pam's mood soon began to change and she began to smile, deciding that she liked this non judgemental older guy. After a few moments they were both laughing and talking like old friends. Pam then told him what Roy had said to her about being fat and a terrible kisser. "I don't think I'm fat, do you?", Pam stated as she walked across the aisle and knelt on the busdrivers seat. She pulled up her purple spandex top and looked down on her tanned, we'll toned stomach and said " Here, try to pinch any fat". The bus driver placed one hand around her waist, drawing her in a bit and began massaging her stomach with his free hand. Pam watched his hand stroking her stomach and then said "And I'm an excellent kisser too". With that the bus driver took off his aviator shades, pulled Pam closer to him and said "Prove it then". Pam looked at him for a moment then leaned over, placed her hands on either side of his face and began to kiss him. After a moment or two Pam leaned in even closer and began to tongue kiss him, determined to prove she was an excellent kisser. The busdriver pulled her on top of his lap and began cupping her breast with his free hand as he continued to kiss her. Pam's first impulse was to slap his hand away, but thinking back to Roy's comments on her being fat only encouraged her to go further with the mysterious, sexy older man. The fact that a strange man was fondling her breasts was surprisingiy turning her on, it was so strange and forbidden to her. She was now straddling him on the bus seat, her white cowboy boots pressed against his thighs. He then placed his hands on her waist, arched his hips and began grinding her into his lap, it felt as if the pretty majorette was giving him a private lap dance. Pam felt how hard he was getting, and after a few moments he lifted her off his lap and pulled down his zipper and pulled out his cock as continued to kiss her. Pam had felt him getting hard beneath her, and she wasn't surprised when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock. She began lightiy stroking him, and then remembering how Roy had tried to make a fool of her, leaned forward on her knees and began to go down on him as she continued to slowly stroke his cock. "That's it Pammy"moaned the busdriver as he moved her hair away from her face, taking a mental photograph of how incredible she looked as she deep throated him, she was just so pretty. After a few moments though, he lifted her back up, placed his hands around her waist and moved her once again into a position straddling him. "Did I do something wrong?"Pam asked, but the bus driver didn't answer her, instead he held her skirt up with one hand, moved her purple spandex uniform underwear to the side with the other and positioned her on top of his throbbing cock. He then pulled her down by the waist as he arched his hips up. His cock went into her about an inch as Pam looked down at him and said " are you sure we should be doing this?" "It's ok Pammy, just relax" moaned the bus driver as she slowly sank onto his cock. He continued to arch his hips up into her as she slowly impaled herself. "That feels incredible Pammy" the busdriver moaned as he tried to drive his cock as deep as he could into her. He held himself fully inserted for a minute, savoring the moment before slowly lifting her hips up and down, enjoying the unbelievable feeling of Pam's pussy. Pam placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him. She was thrusting with hard strokes, driving him back into the seat. As her orgasm approached, she grabbed the top of the bus seat and placed her forehead on his shoulder as she vigorously worked her hips, slamming into the busdriver as he felt her body begin to tremble. "That's it Pammy, come for me Pammy" whispered the bus driver as Pam began to shiver and bite his shoulder. She grunted as she pounded out several hard final thrusts. The bus driver was holding on to her ass as she slumped into his arms after her orgasm. She was breathing loudly into his ear as she felt her body come down from her orgasm. "That was incredible Pammy" the busdriver said as he brushed her hair from her face as she continued to straddle him. Pam was trying to catch her breath as they heard a sound outside the bus. She immediately jumped off him and ducking down on her hands and knees she began looking out the bus window. She saw that the noise had been made by a passing truck, but heard the busdriver maneuver behind her. She felt him flip her purple uniform skirt up, pull her underwear down, and kneel between her legs. He then grabbed her by the hips and pushed his cock all the way into her, his hips slapping against her perfectly shaped ass as he began to fuck her doggystyle. He had been close to orgasm before Pam had lept off of him, and was now furiously driving into her, desperate to come. By now he also had her top pushed up as he squeezed her breasts. Pam's hair was swaying back and forth and her ass was quivering with every impact as he watched his cock pistoning in and out of the pretty majorette .Feeling his impending orgasm he pulled her back as he thrust forward and felt his cock erupt, showering her insides with sperm. He held onto her hips as he leaned back , riding out his orgasm. He then fell back off of her, breathing heavily and said " that was incredible Pammy, I'll never forget it". He then got up and quickly got off the bus. Pam's cheek was still pressed against the seat as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly rose to her knees and pulled up her underwear. Sitting down she pulled her top back down and smoothed it out. She stood up and walked towards the front of the bus on shaky legs, stopping midway to catch her balance. She was sore all over and very surprised at herself for what had just happened. She had never even asked his name or gotten a good look at his face. As she got off the bus She looked around and luckily no one was there to see her exit the bus and walk back to the game. The busdriver had walked away from the game as soon as he left the bus. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He wasn't even a busdriver. Truth be told, he had been ogling the majorettes watching one in particular. She had a pretty pleasant face, and a dynamite tanned body with full breasts and a perfect heart shaped ass. He had walked back to the bus's looking to go through the students belongings, hoping to find a backpack with a wallet in it. He had been surprised when the pretty majorette had entered the bus and caught him rummaging through the backpacks. He'd told her he was a busdriver because he couldn't think of anything else to tell her. As he put his aviator sunglasses back on, he couldn't believe that five minutes ago he'd been behind that same pretty majorette , holding onto her hips and pounding into her. It had been an experience he knew he'd never forget. Initially Pam was mad at Roy for causing her indiscretion with the stranger. If he hadn't been such a jerk that day, she never would have strayed. She never told anyone about it and eventually put it out of her mind. She wouldn't even recognize the busdriver if she saw him. So when Katy brought up the cheerleader question, it brought the memory of her majorette days back, but she quickly dismissed them, after all it had been fifteen years since the incident, and it had been the only time she'd cheated on Roy. As the night progressed on the booze cruise, Roy announced he was setting a date for their marriage. Pam was overwelmed, and began hugging Michael and Kevin. She then went over to tell Oscar and Phyllis and Creed. Oscar and Phyllis high fived and hugged her and Creed looked at her with a wry, Mona Lisa smile and said "Congratulations Pammy". Pam looked at him for a moment with an inquisitive look on her face, then shook her head and said "thanks", and walked away. As Pam walked away Oscar nudged Creed and said "oh well Creed, I guess that's one more girl you won't be getting" to which Creed's smile got even wider as he slapped Oscar on the back and said "Don't be so sure"


End file.
